The Snow White Effect
by xLostInTheSun
Summary: All Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up. Too bad her Prince Charming is Sheldon Cooper, who's so proud and stubborn he won't admit he kind of wants to kiss her awake. - Takes place immediately at the end of The Contractual Obligation Implementation


**A/N: Yay for Snow White!Amy, she was simply gorgeous! And I'm convinced Sheldon knew it too, hence the fanfiction. It also answers the theme "Glow" for the 7snogs challenge, because Amy was positively glowing. Without further nonsense, the fic! (you could argue that it's nonsense too, but shhhh)**

* * *

Sheldon watched Leonard enter Penny's apartment, internally thanking the God he didn't believe in that their coitus wouldn't take place in the room next to his that night, and went to unlock the door of his own apartment when he realized it was already open. Fearing a brutal thief might have broken in to rob them of their precious possessions – it did happen once, after all – Sheldon considered running across the hall to get Leonard and Penny's help.

Just when he decided to retreat away from the door, however, he heard a voice he'd recognize among million others.

"Sheldon, is that you?"

His girlfriend's voice reassuring him (there was no ruthless criminal in there, and even better, he could spend time with his favourite person in the world), Sheldon pushed the door open, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight awaiting him.

Truth be told, he'd seen a lot in his life – a lot more than he would've liked, actually – but nothing could have prepared him for _this_.

Sitting in his spot – but he realized he actually didn't mind at all, and worst, that he somehow kind of enjoyed it – was Amy Farrah Fowler, except that she wasn't herself.

He knew the girls had decided to spend the day in Disneyland, but he never thought they'd take the experience as far as dressing up as princesses… and coming home in their disguises.

And there was his girlfriend, dressed as Snow White, red apple in her hand and knowing look on her face, looking more beautiful than ever.

Sheldon had always found Amy's appearance to be more than pleasing – she definitely was the prettiest girl he knew, and he took pride in the fact that this hotsy-totsy was all his – but there was _something_ about seeing her there, in this dress, her inviting lips painted red, her rosy cheeks making her look sweet and tender. He couldn't quite place it and stared at her for a good ten seconds before it hit him: she wasn't wearing glasses.

His friends often teased him about what they crudely called their "eye fucking", and Sheldon had to admit that he did spend a lot of time looking into Amy's eyes, but was it really his fault that they were green and laughing and intelligent and captivating and utterly beautiful all at once? And as he knew she loved their silent exchanges as much as he did, he indeed looked straight into her eyes often. That was a form of intimacy he was comfortable with, and truth be told, he found their "eye coitus" to be much worthier of a lady like Amy than the crude, long hours of intercourse Leonard and Penny often engaged in.

Suddenly realizing he hadn't said anything since he'd entered the apartment, he cleared his throat and raked his brain, looking for something to say. Things such as "You're pretty", "What are you doing to me, you vixen?" and "Wow" crossed his mind, but he caught himself just in time and blurted out "How did you enter in my apartment?"

"Penny opened the door for me," answered Amy, her smile never faltering. "She's still got your emergency key."

Making a quick mental note that Leonard and he should probably trust someone else with the key to their home, Sheldon said:

"Of course she did. This Nebraskan waitress has no respect whatsoever for personal boundaries."

Amy laughed softly and then said:

"So, what do you think?"

Sheldon knew what she meant, but this question called for an answer he definitely wasn't ready to give, so he went for raising his eyebrows in a sign of interrogation, walking towards his desk. Putting his messenger bag on the floor, he sat in his chair, turning his back to Amy's alluring appearance.

"What do you mean? I think of a lot of things on a daily basis, Amy. It's actually my job. And then when I come home I think about the comic books I have to read and about the movies I have to watch and I ponder whether or not I should buy a new laptop."

"I meant the dress," Amy interjected. "What do you think?"

"It's an accurate cosplay, but then again, you got it at Disneyland. You can't very well expect them to not be able to recreate one of their most iconic princesses' dress."

He knew before she did it that she would sigh, and sure enough, there came the breathy sound of air escaping from her lips – her beautiful, luscious red lips, and _woah Cooper, get a grip on yourself!_

"Nevermind," she said.

"Fine," he replied, his back still to hers. "Now, if you don't mind, I have work to do."

It wasn't true. He simply didn't want to look at her, but he couldn't very well admit that, could he? What would she say, really, if he told her that he simply didn't want to look at her because he knew that the moment he looked into her eyes, he'd give in and do something stupid, like _kissing_ her.

He'd been thinking about that a lot, lately, actually. What he'd confessed to Leonard and Penny the month before was still true, after all, and he _was _working on his phobia to be able to offer her what she wanted most: a physical relationship. But the thing was, he wasn't doing that only for her; he was also doing it because _he wanted to. _

Sheldon was quite fond of Amy, of that he was a hundred percent sure. She had expanded his universe and enriched his life in ways he'd never have thought were possible when Raj and Howard threatened him with that dirty sock, all these years ago, and he definitely couldn't imagine a future without her. He'd made her his emergency contact, because he wanted to share his life with her. He wasn't sure if he really believed in romantic love, but he knew that what he was feeling for Amy could definitely be seen as those kind of emotions. And as his feelings for her had increased, so had his need for her to be close to him all the time.

Sheldon wasn't born from yesterday; he knew about sexual desires because he himself had experienced them in the past, all those years ago in Texas. His first and unique session of self-abuse had disgusted him, though, and seeing his fellow university students more interested in getting girlfriends than getting good marks had comforted him in his opinion that romantic and sexual relationships were something he'd have to avoid for the rest of his life.

But Sheldon was only human, and he'd found himself sometimes aroused when he really hadn't want to. That's when he'd decided he'd use Kholinar whenever that cross all humans must bear would weigh down on him, and it had worked perfectly fine.

Until he met Amy.

She had completely rocked his world upside down, and had he been less proud, he'd have realized it from the start and could have done something about it – spending less time with her or even cutting her off his life forever – but he hadn't wanted to admit that Sheldon Lee Cooper, very first Homo Novus, could be enslaved by a woman, and there he found himself, nearly three years later, completely smitten with this vixen – _his _vixen. And the worst part had been when he had realized that she aroused him.

The first time, not unlike this day, had involved cosplay. Amy had arrived at his apartment one afternoon, wearing a Star Trek uniform, and had asked if he was up for some roleplaying. His throat had been so tight that he had only been able to nod his answer, and before he knew it, he'd be lying on the couch, Amy's legs a mere inches from his face.

He'd always known Amy was pretty, as being uninterested in having physical relationships didn't make one blind, but that day was the first time he realized that she'd be his downfall, for when she'd gone, he had had to go through self-abuse for the first time in over fifteen years.

It wasn't the dress up that had done it, for she always looked pretty no matter what. It had been the fact that she had gone out of her way to make something that would please him, even when he knew that she wasn't really into it. It had been the crowning moment of that damn experiment she'd designed to increase his feelings for her, and boy had it worked. That night, he had realized he was a goner.

And there he was, nearly a year later, sensing her every move behind his back, his mind trying to block her because he couldn't very well let her know how she affected him. He'd been working on his physical contact issues, but that didn't mean he was ready just yet, and he couldn't very well just listen to his body and throw away everything to ravage her on this couch. He wasn't Leonard, _thank you very much_.

He turned on his laptop, internally cursing the fact that it was so slow – he definitely had to buy a new one – and fearing the moment Amy's melodious voice would make itself hear again.

"Do you know Snow White's story, Sheldon?" she asked.

Sheldon snorted.

"Who doesn't?" he countered.

Amy laughed softly and Sheldon tried not to pay attention to the weird sensation in his stomach.

"So what if I ate that apple?"

Typing his password with more force than was probably necessary, Sheldon replied:

"Nothing, given how this apple is very much non poisonous."

"It's make believe, Sheldon. Let's pretend it is."

"Then I guess you'll fall asleep," he answered, hoping that she wouldn't take the conversation where he suspected she wanted to take it.

"I could be brought to life with a kiss, though," and there it was, the subject he had wanted to avoid.

He launched Mozilla Firefox – _quick, let's find something to research, let's find something to research, please_ – and shrugged.

"Okay."

He wasn't going to make that easy for her, because he was in way too much danger already.

"Sheldon," she said, and he desperately wanted to hear her sound exasperated but she didn't, she seemed actually quite playful, and he knew that deep down, she knew he found her attractive. "As my boyfriend, I'm afraid you're going to have to be my Prince Charming."

He didn't answer. He simply didn't trust himself enough to answer. It just wouldn't work. Instead, he opened his e-mail box, and settled on answering to the silly message Missy had sent him the previous week.

"All right, Sheldon. I'm eating the apple now."

He tried very hard not to hear his mind chant "You know you want to eat her apple", because that was disgusting beyond words and not something a Homo Novus should think. He tried very hard not to imagine her gorgeous red lips close around that damn, lucky fruit. He tried very hard to appear like he simply wasn't interested, but he knew he was and it made him really uneasy.

He heard the apple fall to the floor and her soft, surprised gasp – _what an actress! She could certainly give Penny a run for her money _– and he sensed her move on the couch, guessing she must have finally lied down on the couch – _I bet her feet are on my spot_ –, eagerly awaiting her kiss.

Sheldon suddenly felt the atmosphere of the apartment become very hot, but he concentrated on furiously typing away his answer to Missy, trying not to think of his girlfriend, offering her lips to his a few feet behind him.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes, the only sounds in the apartment being his fingers on the keyboard and his ragged breathing. It made no doubt to him that with such a heavy respiration, she'd knew what he was thinking, and sure enough, not even five minutes after he'd heard the apple fall on the floor, she sing-sang:

"Sheldooon… All Snow White needs is one little kiss to wake up."

Trying to calm his beating heart – _she knows, oh gosh, her playful tone, she knows_ – Sheldon breathed in deeply. He wanted to ignore her, but what was the point? She knew he was affected, but he wouldn't kiss her – not like this, not when she was all dolled up, because he didn't want her to believe she had to change who she was for him to become the man she wanted him to be. So instead, he settled for giving her back what she'd offered: his tone as playful as hers, he parroted back:

"Heard you the first time!"

He heard her chuckle, and he had to fight the urge to throw patience and prudence to the wind and simply give in. He finished his e-mail to Missy, and noticed it was his bedtime hour. Saved by nighttime!

Sheldon shut his computer down and got up, carefully avoiding to look at Amy.

"It's time for me to go to bed," he said. "I trust you'll see yourself out."

"But I can't move without a kiss from a Prince Charming," she said.

"Of course you can, silly. You're not actually Snow White."

He then started to walk towards his room, suspecting he'd need a cold shower that night, but he was only two steps away from his door when his Vulcan hearing perceived Leonard's voice.

"Sheldon, I'm back. Penny didn't want to… _Amy?"_

"Hello Leonard."

"What… what the hell are you doing?"

"Waiting for my Prince Charming, but it looks like he won't come tonight."

She sighed, and then, after a few silent seconds, she added:

"But since you're here, Leonard, maybe you could kiss me so I could wake up and go home?"

Sheldon's blood suddenly ran cold. His mind started bombing him with images of Leonard laying his disgusting mouth on Amy's red lips, and a white, hot fury invaded him. This vixen was _his_, and the only kiss that would wake this princess up would be the one he was going to give her now. Turning on his heels rapidly, he stormed back into the living room, his eyes shooting daggers at Leonard, still at the entrance door, before turning to a smiling Amy Farrah Fowler. Oh yes, she _definitely _knew, this diabolic temptress.

"There will be no kissing between the two of you," he grunted, and without further comment, he firmly planted his mouth on Amy's lips. He finished the kiss as abruptly as he had initiated, their lip contact lasting only one second, but when he looked at her face, he could see her green eyes were sparkling with the mirth she usually reserved only for him, and he knew that she was still his..

"Well," she said. "I guess I can go, now. The apple's been bitten."

* * *

**A/N: Ta-daaah! I hope you liked it! If not, sorry, you just lost a few minutes of your life you'll never get back...**


End file.
